


I Must Confess I'm In Love With My Own Sins

by heartsliesnpeterick



Series: And Then I Found You [2]
Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: Sandy looked up to the rusted Ferris wheel that stood at the end of the forest and perched on it in his canary yellow suit was Dr. Benzedrine.“You were late for our date so I came looking for you.” He jumped down and walked over to Sandy embracing him before kissing him.Sandman relished in the taste of his lover lingering on his lips as the kiss ended. “So my dear  doctor, where is this date of ours tonight?”Benze smiled with a naughty gleam sparkling in his blue eyes. “To the place where your world and my world collide, the center of madness, the carousel.”Or the one set in Americas Suitehearts telling the love story of the knight of nightmares and the doctor corrupted by the madness
Relationships: Dr. Benzedrine/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy), Pete Wentz/Patrick Stump
Series: And Then I Found You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Must Confess I'm In Love With My Own Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThexLuckyxDuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexLuckyxDuck/gifts).



> For Duck, thank you for RPing with me I love your Pete very much <3 (But Patrick loves him more ;)

Mr. Sandman moved through the dark forest of Hollyweird. The dreams for the citizens of Hollyweird were all on their way to them. As Sandy walked he was confronted with a few stray nightmares that wandered into the forest. He knew how to handle the nightmares of course, but tonight he didn’t feel like dealing with them at this very moment. He frowned ready to activate the darker side of his powers when a cloud of purple smoke erupted pacifying the nightmares. He didn’t have to search for his savior to know who it was. There was only one person in Hollyweird capable of pacifying nightmares besides himself.

“Just what the doctor ordered. Where are you Benze?”

“Up here gorgeous.”

Sandy looked up to the rusted Ferris wheel that stood at the end of the forest and perched on it in his canary yellow suit was Dr. Benzedrine.

“You were late for our date so I came looking for you.” He jumped down and walked over to Sandy embracing him before kissing him.

Sandman relished in the taste of his lover lingering on his lips as the kiss ended. “So my dear doctor, where is this date of ours tonight?”    
  
Benze smiled with a naughty gleam sparkling in his blue eyes. “To the place where your world and my world collide, the center of madness, the carousel.”

Sandman smiled a true, honest smile. He loved that carousel almost as much as he loved his husband. 

Once they arrived at the carousel, Benze sat sideways on one of the horses. “Sandy all the citizens of Hollyweird sans the protectors are asleep.”   
  
Sandy’s clawed hands found Benze’s hips. “That’s true and the other two protectors are doing their own thing so what does my sweet doctor prescribe?”

He got a smirk in return as Benze hopped down from the horse and wrapped his finger in Sandy’s collar.”I think you need an injection of love and passion.”

Sandy smirked and slowly started to peel Benze’s jacket off. “I like that prescription, so are you going to give it to me?”   
  
“Only if you’re a good patient and remove your clothing.”   
  
Sandy was happy to oblige and started to remove his clothes before working on Benze’s 

as well who gave him a smirk in return. “Assume the position.”

Sandy smirked and bent over one of the horses wiggling his hips a little. He jumped as he felt two cold lubricated fingers press into him.    
  
“Need to examine you before I give you the injection.”   
  
Sandman laughed his husband was always making perverted medical euphemisms.”Are you a doctor or a mad scientist?” He yelped as those long talented fingers crooked inside of him.

“Both you better than anyone knows there are two sides of me.”   
  
“I know and I love both sides of you now give me my injection.”

“You’re hopeless Sandy.” Benze rolled his eyes before removing his fingers and positioning himself at his husband’s entrance before thrusting his hips forward causing his partner to moan in pleasure.

“You feel so amazing as always my love.”   
  


“Flattery will get you everywhere.”   
  
“Good, I want it to get me everywhere.”

He got a nip on the shoulder in return as the carousel kept spinning around. It was almost enchanting, the two of them making love on the carousel to music only they could hear. That was the nature of Hollyweird, when two soulmates souls linked up, they could hear music play just for them. There were no souls linked tighter than Sandman the knight of nightmares and Dr. Benzedrine who had let the madness of the dark forest corrupt him.

The music fell on deaf ears as both men hit their moment of release and Sandman flopped onto the horse with Benze on top of him. “You need to create a potion so we don’t have jelly legs every time we have sex.”

“Working on it love, just need to find people to test it on because the day I hurt is the day I destroy Hollyweird and everything in it.”

Sandy found the strength to turn and kiss him. “And that my dear sweet doctor is why we’re a madness shared by two.”

  
  



End file.
